


白包 Not Fair （短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Series: Candy专系列 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Candy专系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794025
Kudos: 4
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 Not Fair （短篇）

> 糖果专系列 | 自 Ghost
> 
> 骨科/有肉

被人压倒在床铺上时，金珉锡还是无法相信会以这种方式重逢。

被撩拨到意识混沌，隐约听到手机来了提醒，身上的人随即附在耳边说， “ 不许你再使用那 app 。 ”

接着是更强烈的深入，金珉锡只能双手搂着对方的肩膀努力回应。

这该招报应的。

但他还是回应。

聚餐时，同事对于金珉锡身为前辈却完全没使用过自家公司最火红的交友 app 而大感吃惊。

酒后三巡后，不少人就盯着金珉锡，他只好拿出手机，在众人眼光下安装注册并寻找一个人加为朋友。

金珉锡心想怎么逃过这一次， app 却提醒有人发出邀请。

一堆人在那里嚎叫，后辈金钟仁还说， “ 珉锡哥要脱单了！ ”

用假名字自我介绍后，对方每次回复加上的颜文字让金珉锡忍不住放下戒心，或许交个网友也没什么。

回到家时，金珉锡才发现那人连发了几条信息来。

— 抱歉，聚餐结束刚回到家，不是故意不回你

金珉锡点了发送才发觉自己有点矫情，这也没必要和对方解释什么。

— 不要紧，我只是担心自己是不是说错什么了

— 晚安

金珉锡看着 “ 晚安 ” 两字，感觉奇怪。一般这种交友还会互相道晚安吗？

对这种事不冷不热的金珉锡，也难得和那人聊了超过两个月。

期间也不是没其他人要求加朋友，但都被他删除了，包括同事们。

唯一只留下了那人 —BH 。

现在看着这名字，金珉锡突地想起自己觉得莫名的地方 .......

这和自己的弟弟名字是同样的缩写。

正晃神时， BH 来了信息。

— 虽然有点突然，可是想约你

金珉锡手机滑落，掉在桌上，引来同事的关注。

一副只是不小心手滑的样子，金珉锡拿起手机往茶水间走去。

— 约我？？？？？

几个感叹号表示自己的震惊，曾经表示过自己是男的，还以为对方信了的。

— 不是约见面，就是约个地方，各自吃饭打卡如何？

— 想给你介绍一个我好喜欢的餐厅

— 保证好吃

金珉锡没想到还能这么玩，现在的年轻人套路那么多吗？

坐在餐厅里，看着菜单，金珉锡不得不感叹那人和自己的口味好像。

“ 早知道就把世勋叫来了 …… 好想每个都吃。 ”

金珉锡嘟嘟囔囔地可惜，点了几个后收到了短信。

— 我已经在吃了 [ 照片 ]

看着自己本来想点却忍痛割舍掉的红酱生鱼片拌饭，金珉锡忍不住回了一个哭脸。

— 怎么？没吃吗？

— 我好多想吃的，可是只能点一些

— 要不我分点给你？

— 没关系，下次还会再来的

这时自己点的餐点陆续上桌，拍了一张照发给 BH 后，金珉锡开始填肚子。

味蕾和胃的双料满足让金珉锡全神贯注在食物上，没注意到有个经过的人停在他不远处。

把最后一口爆浆煎饼吞下去，金珉锡一脸满足。

“ 金珉锡。 ”

意料之外，但非常熟悉的声音，从头顶传来。

抬头却见到那个不应该再见的人。

金珉锡跟在那人身后，手机里查了下餐厅资料，差点没让自己直接一头撞晕算了。

太专注怎么潜遁，却没察觉到自己被带到一间房间。

“ 金珉锡。 ”  对方一声叫唤，拉回了金珉锡的注意力，环视周围有点像人居住的房间，再看向那人。

“ 边伯贤，怎么带我来这儿？ ”

边伯贤却没回答， “ 所以你真的是 K 吗？ ”

金珉锡手机滑落，心跳漏拍，撇过头走向落地窗前。一再深呼吸又再深呼吸，就算是在工作上多大的问题，他都能想办法扭转。

但对于边伯贤，对于他的过去，他还不能面对。

手指被掰开时，金珉锡发现自己的坏习惯又出现，紧张时会不停扣自己的虎口。

现在左手虎口上一片红，血丝明显。

“ 又想逃吗？ ” 边伯贤把手机放到他手里，然后一把握住。

何止想逃，更想彻底消失。

“ 哥。 ”

被揽进怀里，还有那声久违的 “ 哥 ” ，金珉锡忽然清醒似的推开他。

“ 边伯贤，我不能被父亲发现 ....”

“ 他死了。 ”

手机再次滑落，金珉锡看向边伯贤。

“ 一年前吧，两人去爬山，发生雪崩。三天后才找着他们。 ” 边伯贤过份冷静的语气，让金珉锡忍不住抖了下肩膀。

连父母都不愿意提起，仿佛在说着别人的事，用 “ 两人 ” 来代替。

如此冷淡又的边伯贤，这六年到底发生了什么事，金珉锡不敢去想。

他被赶出家门，被迫改名换姓后，他就一直警告自己不再去回想以前，还有边伯贤。

他接受全部父母的责难，承担下所有谩骂，只是想保护边伯贤。

就算当初是边伯贤先告白，他也该守着伦理底线 .....

“ 哥，我终于找到你了。 ”  愣神间，边伯贤不管不顾的吻落在金珉锡额头，随着眼睛，耳朵，滑落到微张的嘴唇上。

边伯贤抱紧金珉锡，紧贴的身子没有一丝缝隙。

六年前的悔，对父母的恨，对金珉锡的痴，在此刻破土而出。

他对金珉锡失望过，一直想着为什么金珉锡能那么决然离开，直到这次的意外。

把金珉锡扑倒在床上，跟着记忆寻着对方的敏感点，感受到本来抗拒的双手搭在自己肩膀。

回想这几个月和 K 的聊天，偶尔透露出的胆怯和小心翼翼，所有莫名的感觉都串联起来。

是金珉锡，因为那人是金珉锡。

自有记忆以来两人都相依为命，多少保姆佣人都让他很抗拒，他只接受自己的亲哥哥接近。

即使差了两岁，但看在外人眼里就像双胞胎。

边伯贤一直抗拒着庸俗的大家族，但却因为智力和能力测试被父母重点栽培。

直到有天被损友陷害下药，哥哥找到他时却被自己差劲地上了。

事后他却不觉得后悔和恶心，还想通了，自己对哥哥的畸形爱恋。

告白的那天，自己只是脱口而出，没想过哥哥会答应。把对方锁在怀里撒娇时，边伯贤觉得自己心里的阴暗都被驱散。

只是，他终究斗不过。

看着哥哥连续被甩几巴掌还是坚持是自己的错，被逼着签下协议书，被迫放弃自己的家和名字。

边伯贤甚至没来得及说上一句话，他的哥哥从他生命中消失。

从此，他不再笑。大学时候的荒唐生活，进入公司后把父母的人全换了，激进手段逼迫股东们决定罢免父母，把自己推到最高的位置。

曾经找人调查过金珉锡。金珉锡，没叫过几次的名字，他却每次在深入进女伴身体时，闭上眼睛心里呼唤再呼唤。

看他过得很好，他却害怕了。或许金珉锡平平淡淡过日子才是幸福的。

但今天这意外，心里的暗黑情愫，再次侵蚀全身。

那 app 只是分公司的小项目，但越来越火红，还延伸出不少问题。边伯贤亲自玩了一阵子，觉得有必要停止这投资时， app 给他推荐了一个人。

点开头像，看着那人放了玩闹中的他拍，模糊得很。

那双眼睛却让他加了，还主动找过去。

记忆中的那双眼睛，照片里的眼睛，和现在身下惊慌失措的眼睛，都对上了。

“ 哥，别再离开我 .......”  边伯贤把自己推入时，咬上金珉锡的耳朵。

太久没碰触情欲，金珉锡唯一有过的经验也就和边伯贤。年少时期横冲直撞或是嬉闹玩耍的，和现在的感觉完全不一样。

边伯贤清淡的香水味道，还有熟练的动作，金珉锡没忍住地释放出来。

眯起眼睛看着边伯贤把自己托起，靠在床头，低头在自己胸前舔吻，滑落到肚脐时，一手搭在自己的分身上，手指对着顶端扣几下。

金珉锡觉得自己疯了。

成年男子哪有清心寡欲的时候，每回自己感觉来时，脑袋总是出现边伯贤。

他知道自己必须断了对弟弟的邪念，可是那些年的美好，一直抗拒着遗忘。

边伯贤吻上来时，他知道自己抗拒不了的。

“ 伯贤。 ” 轻唤了下在自己颈肩努力留下痕迹的人，抬起一腿把把他压向自己，引诱着对方继续动。

边伯贤有点惊讶金珉锡的主动，随即低下身子扣着那精细的腰肢继续冲撞。

“ 总觉得自己在做梦 ...”  金珉锡撑起身子，拉过边伯贤深深吻上。

边伯贤同感，把人转过身，从后再次进入，和金珉锡一起低吼出声。

金珉锡再次释放时，边伯贤也到了临界点。抽出自己射到了对方臀部上，靠在他背后深呼吸。

心里的缺口被填上。

洗澡后滚到沙发上，两人别扭的姿势再次纠缠一起，金珉锡亲吻着边伯贤脸上的痣，边伯贤一手捏着挺立的乳头，一手滑弄着金珉锡双腿间的部位。

沐浴露润滑了两人腿间的干涩，金珉锡忍不住伸出手，对边伯贤做同样的事。

摩擦时的声音让两人彻底失控，交融一起不能分开。

“ 金珉锡，不准再离开我。 ”

“ 边伯贤，我不会再离开你。 ”


End file.
